A True Slytherin Princess
by starswillreign123432
Summary: There were two Slytherin Princes at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Everyone thought they were players, that would never have an actual girlfriend. But when Princess Ariana of Italy comes to Hogwarts, everything changes. Draco/OC/Blaise


Harry Potter Year 4

"Make way for the Princess Ariana of Italy, Empress of Pureblood's!" the herald shouted, and gaurds pushed people out of the way on platform 9 3/4 so the Princess could walk. Blaise and Draco stood about 15 feet from the barrier to help her to the train, Blaise being an Italian pureblood and Draco his best friend. Draco got his first look at the Italian princess.

She was tall and tan, and had long, waist length black hair that was lustrous. Her eyes, even from a distance, could be distinguished as one electric blue, one piercing violet. Although she was dressed in a simple blue sundress, the diadem in her hair, an elaborate headband of pearls and diamonds, suggested that she was no mere mortal to the Italians, but a goddess sent to the people. "I can't believe we're actually meeting Mia Princessa!" Blaise spoke excitedly. Draco had never seen him so excited before. She approached them, and the boys smoothed their expressions to that of a pureblood youth. Blaise approached her and bowed deeply. "Arize, Blaise Zabini. Mia cuorere cara bella Italia ati Jadir Como." He smiled and offered her his arm, which she took. He walked her over to Draco, and she smiled as he offered his arm to walk her up the steps to the train. "Grazie, Draco Malfoy. Your country is, England, is cara bella. Simply beautiful." he tipped his head in thanks, and led her to the compartment where he, Blaise, Daphne and the Weasley twins would be sitting in. She moved from his side with grace beyond her fourteen years of age, her fingers slowly leaving the place where her fingers had interlocked with his, almost reluctantly, and he shivered as her fingertips left his. She sat at the window seat. Blaise sat next to her, and Draco across from her.

Soon the other children were allowed to board, and Daphne bounded in and sat next to Draco, and we're quickly followed by the twins. Daphne flashed a smile at Ariana, and although she could not speak much English, Ariana took this as a greeting. She looked back out the window, and Blaise noticed what looked like longing in her eyes. "Something wrong, Mia?" "Hmm? Oh, no. Ati bella outside." she said in broken English. "Mia, I do speak Italian, there is no need to try to use English when speaking to me." he told her. She smiled gratefully and said something to him in Italian. Everyone turned to Blaise expectantly. "She says it is just tiring to always be caged in like an animal, and never let outside. She wants to go outside." Daphne said, "Tell her we will go outside after the opening feast tonight, to the Astronomy Tower." Blaise translated, and the princesses face lit up with such excitement and a bright smile that it would've put the advertisers on TV to shame. She stood up to give Daphne a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, as was Italian tradition.

She was happy the entire train ride, and told the children about how she was to enter the Great Hall surrounded by her guards and a few of the selected Durmstrang Boys and Beauxbatons girls. She said that they wanted a dramatic entrance, so she was to be dressed in a traditional Italian dress, which resembles more of an ancient Greek dress. They were intrigued, and listened to Blaise's translations eagerly. Then she turned to Blaise and said something to Blaise, worry crossing her face. "She says that they have asked her to take her translator and one person from Hogwarts to walk with her, to signify Italy's union with England in the wizarding world." he said slowly, still listening to her rapid Italian. "And she wants to take Daphne with her. If its alright with her." Ariana turned to Daphne, a hopeful expression on her face. She smiled and nodded. Ariana and Daphne threw back their heads and let out laughs, a sound that resembled a peal of bells chiming, startling the boys. It was a wonderful sound. Eventually the girls calmed down, and Ariana fell asleep, her head on Blaise's shoulder. The train stopped. "We're here," Blaise told the Princess.

"And now, we have a very special treat. A transfer student, who has come halfway across the world to study with us. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Princess Ariana, her translator, Blaise Zabini, and the Hogwarts student, Daphne Greengrass." Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall doors burst open, and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students that had been selected streamed or stormed through. Right before the Princess entered, the Beauxbatons girls released butterflies made of magic to flutter about. The princess walked in with Daphne and Blaise on her arms. The boys of Hogwarts gasped when they saw the two girls. Daphne was in her Slytherin robes, and her white blonde hair was curled and left to fall. The Princess, however, was a very different kind of gorgeous.

She wore a simple white Greek dress, with a belt that cinched in at the waist. Her dark hair was braided with shining silver beads woven into the braids. Her eyes were dusted with what was surely every fleck of silver dust that could be found in Daphne's cosmetic set, and her eyeliner swept back in a very Egyptian looking style. She had her diadem in her hair, as well as armbands around her upper arms. She looked regal. But if the students were shocked by the girls appearance, it was nothing compared to their shock at Blaise.

His usually curly black hair was slicked back, and he was wearing an Italian military uniform. Judging by the number of medals, he was a Captian. No one knew Blaise was enrolled in the Italian Navy. Nevertheless, they walked out and left Daphne at the Slytherin table to sit. The Durmstrang boys and Beauxbatons girls sat at a special table set up for them, until it was just Blaise and Ariana. When they reached the dais, Ariana turned to Blaise and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. Then she turned and walked up to the stool, where McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. 'Hmm, difficult. Clever and cunning, but also courageous and loyal, not a bad mind either, but where to put you?' it mused aloud. 'Hmm, better be...SLYTHERIN!' she smiled and went to Blaise, who guided her to the table in green and silver, and was shouting the loudest.


End file.
